


The Drug In Me Is You

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Alexander Hamilslut [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, alex calls him 'sir' and he's into it, d/s undertones?? kind of, happy independence day lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Washington was already awake when his doorbell went off, the incessant ding-dong ding-dong ding ding-dong dragging his attention away from the coffee sitting in front of him. He sighed, clueless as to who would show up at this hour. Hell, the only reason he was awake was because the neighbor’s damn dog wouldn’t shut the hell up, again.





	The Drug In Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of independence day, a second fic featuring Daddy America himself! Then, firework watching from my fire escape. enjoy <3 (also i couldn't come up with a title so i threw on shuffle and falling in reverse came on, forgive me)

Washington was already awake when his doorbell went off, the incessant  _ ding-dong ding-dong ding ding-dong _ dragging his attention away from the coffee sitting in front of him. He sighed, clueless as to who would show up at this hour. Hell, the only reason he was awake was because the neighbor’s damn dog wouldn’t shut the hell up,  _ again _ .

 

He stood slowly, clenching his fists when the bell went into another round of dinging. He rubbed his temples as he strode toward the door, taking a deep breath and putting on a pleasant expression before swinging it open. Alexander Hamilton stood on his doorstep, bags under his eyes, hair a mess, and covered in hickeys and  _ were those fingerprints on his neck _ ?

 

“Son, what the hell happened to you?” he questioned worriedly, pulling him inside.

 

His worry only increased when Alex just pressed against him, his usual annoyed retort at being called ‘son’ absent from his tongue.

 

“Alexander,” he said firmly, breath stuttering when Alex looked up at his with dark eyes.

 

“Sir,” he purred, hands curling in the fabric of George’s shirt. “I was hoping you could  _ help _ me.”

 

He felt what was undoubtedly an erection press against his thigh, heart fluttering as Alex bit his lip and batted his eyelashes prettily.

 

“Son, what have you been doing all night?” George growled, raising his hand to brush his fingertips over the purple mottled skin of his neck.

 

“I think it’s clear what I’ve been doing, sir,” Alex hummed, turning his head to catch a finger between his teeth.

 

He sucked lightly, looking up at George through his lashes. He may have been a General, may be a large political figure, but George Washington was not the type of person to pounce on the chance for a quick fuck. To be fair, none of the others had been either, but it was  _ Alexander _ that had shown up at their doors asking for it. George just needed a little more lead up, was all.

 

Alex whined when the finger was pulled away, quickly quieting when it was replaced by a pair of lips.

 

“To be clear,” George breathed against his mouth, “what is this?”

 

“M’horny and collecting marks, sir,” Alex responded airily, absolutely no shame in his slutty tendencies.

 

It was certainly no secret that Alex liked sex, especially not in such a competitive office where every little quirk was held against you. So far, he’d managed to maintain coworkers respect and get where he was on his own. He also just so happened to like fucking a lot of people, and people tended not to care. If it were anyone else it would’ve been a red flag, a concerning sex addiction, but the only concerning addiction Alexander really had was his workaholism.

 

George nodded, teeth sinking into Alex’s bottom lip lightly, the already tender skin stinging pleasantly. Alex whined, pressing himself against George greedily. Broad hands gripped his hips, pressing into the bruises already settled there.

 

“Be gentle with me, sir, I’ve had my brains scrambled all night,” Alex teased lightly, feeling George’s erection against his stomach.

 

“Have you slept at all, Alexander?” George hummed, gruff voice turning it almost into a growl.

 

Alex tipped his head back, looking up and to the side to avoid George’s eyes. “Yeah, sure, sir.”

 

George just rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to the edge of a hickey. Alex groaned pleasantly, skin tingling as calloused fingers slid under his shirt. He was tugged against George’s muscled chest, shuddering at the possibility of being manhandled. He ground himself against George’s thigh, rolling his hips in such a way that his abdomen rubbed against the older man’s erection as well.

 

George let out a restrained groan, large hands moving down to grip his thighs and hoist him up. He whined, looping his arms around George’s neck loosely. He was momentarily confused when he was carried over to the couch instead of the bedroom, but any extra brain power was soon diverted to undressing. His clothes were off again (and honestly if he cared less about public indecency he wouldn’t have put them back on after Jefferson), strewn about on the floor.

 

George sat down, legs spread with Alex standing between them, suddenly bashful. Dark eyes roved over his body, catching on every little mark that marred his tanned skin. The scrutiny raised heat in Alex’s cheeks and he quickly dropped to his knees, tugging George’s pajama pants down eagerly. A hand tangled in his loose hair, the bad having either snapped or been lost somewhere between trips. He swallowed George’s cock down eagerly, groaning at the taste and feel of it on his tongue. His eyes fluttered shut as he immediately started bobbing, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the head every time he came up.

 

George’s hand tightened almost imperceptibly in his hair, just resting there like an anchor. He forced himself all the way down, suppressing his gag reflex and swallowing around the mouthful. He relished the low groan it coaxed from the older man, looking up at his with wide, guileless eyes. His hair was tugged gently and he pulled off with a pop.

 

He knew he looked good, lips spit slicked and slightly reddened. Shiny strings of saliva were suspended between his mouth and the head of George’s cock. He batted his eyelashes sweetly, flicking his tongue over the slit teasingly.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me, sir?” he purred, watching George’s pupils dilate at the title.

 

He didn’t get a verbal answer, instead being tugged up and turned around so his back pressed against George’s chest. He reached down to line himself up, head lolling back at the stretch. He’d tightened up on the fifteen minute drive over, and the girth gave him a pleasant burn. He bit back a groan, rolling his hips as he bottomed out. He lifted his feet up to plant them on the couch, lifting himself up just slightly before sinking back down.

 

“M-might need lube,” he breathed, squeezing around the cock inside of him.

 

George’s hand shot out to fumble between the cushions, returning with a small bottle of lube.

 

“George Washington,” Alex hummed amusedly, raising his eyebrows.

 

“I live alone, Alexander, I can keep things wherever I damn well please,” George growled back, popping the lid and waiting for Alex to lift himself up to slick his cock.

 

Alex sunk back down as soon as the hand retreated, groaning at the easy slide. His thighs trembled slightly as he bounced eagerly in George’s lap, tipping his head back to rest it on George’s shoulder. This gave the other man mostly free roam of his neck, leaving a multitude of tiny marks between the several large ones as his hands slid over the expanse of his body. Alex squirmed under the reverent touch, having grown far to used to the rough treatment he’d been receiving all night. 

 

He settled in George’s lap when his thighs started to ache, rolling his hips slowly. He was pressed snugly against his prostate, sending fizzles of pleasure over Alex’s skin with each movement. George’s hand drifted down to wrap around his cock, stroking in time with the movement of Alex’s hips.

 

Alex whined, the soft caresses making him hyper aware of every place they touched. He twisted his neck uncomfortably, reaching up to grip George’s jaw a pull him into a heated kiss. His lips parted immediately, the noise he made muffled as George’s tongue slipped into his mouth to curl around his own.

 

He let out a surprised wail when his hips were gripped, George’s hips bucking up to thrust into him. His head fell back to the older man’s shoulder as he let himself be fucked, light enough for his inability to hold himself up to not be a problem. He constricted, rolling his hips to meet every thrust with a greedy noise. His nails dug into George’s forearm, lip caught firmly between his teeth to muffle any louder noises.

 

His eyes rolled back as George got gradually rougher, fingers pressing into the bruises dotting his thighs already. He felt himself coming apart, the seams of reality being plucked free around him as his climax creeped up on him. He shuddered, thighs quaking in George’s broad hands as he slipped over the edge. A loud moan that vaguely resembled George’s name slipped past his lips, sparks igniting behind his eyelids and cum splattering across his stomach. George came mere moments later, biting Alex’s shoulder to muffle himself.

 

Alex collapsed back against George, panting and boneless as he recovered. He was lifted off gently, whining pathetically at the emptiness and already looking around for his clothes.

 

“Are you gonna be late for work tomorrow?” George asked politely, lifting his hips to tug his pants up.

 

“Never, sir. Do you, do you think you could drive me to Madison’s? I wanna get a nap in,” he said shyly, reaching down to snatch up his stained underwear and jeans.

 

“Why don’t you go home, son?”

 

Alex threw him a sultry smirk as he shimmied into his pants. “A little birdy told me Madison was good at erasing minds. Thought it’d be a good way to end this, and if I’m good he might let me sleep there.”

 

George chuckled, rolling his eyes as Alex pulled out his car keys and extended them to him like a gift. He snatched them up, taking a deep breath before standing slowly. He was glad Alex came to him near the end, he wouldn’t have been able to keep up with a blindly horny Alexander. He snatched up Alex’s rumpled shirt off the floor, tossing it at his and laughing at the indignant sound he made as the fabric hit him in the face.

 

He didn’t bother to put it on, standing slowly and slipping his shoes on where they’d been kicked off at the door. George stopped abruptly a few feet out the door, and Alex strutted out behind him. George’s neighbor, a sweet little old lady, gave them a knowing look and a teasing tut as she averted her gaze from the tiny dog run around the dewy yard.

 

“George, look what you’ve done to the poor boy, no wonder he was so loud,” she giggled, eyeing the plethora of marks standing proud on the surface of his skin.

 

“Oh, ma’am, it wasn’t all--”

 

“My apologies, Annette,” George interrupted bashfully, ushering Alex towards his car. “I’ll keep him quiet next time.”

 

That brought a thrill up Alex’s spine, and he threw George a coquettish look over his shoulder with a quiet ‘you can try’. George narrowed his eyes, unlocking the car with the fob and practically shoving a giggling Alexander into the beat up car. He slid in the driver’s side, starting the car with a put upon sigh.

 

“She seemed unfazed,” Alexander teased.

 

“Yes, well, we do talk about you sometimes, she invites me over for coffee and cookies. Dog's a menace, though.”

 

“Mee?” Alex purred.

 

“You do cause me the most trouble, so yes.”

 

Alexander huffed, leaning his head against the window and letting his eyes slide shut. “Rude. Wake me up before we get there.”

 

And with that he fell into a light slumber to the purr of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Madison will be coming before the end of the week, hopefully. and maybe a little day after at the office ;D


End file.
